


Moonsrays

by Helpneedmorefanfics



Series: It never feels like I've woken up, when I wake up next to you [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics
Summary: Actions, sometimes, can be used instead of words.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: It never feels like I've woken up, when I wake up next to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900837
Comments: 26
Kudos: 56





	Moonsrays

**Author's Note:**

> psa to everyone reading this: A lot of good fics are being buried under spam so if you don't know already, type in  
> -creator: Anonymous and it should work.
> 
> feel free to remove my spam too actually.

Megatron onlined his optics with a sigh and rubbed at his face in exasperation. Next to him, his conjunx was snoring away happily, engine rumbling loud enough to wake the dead, and air brakes whistling loud enough to send them back. 

Megatron hit him and the snoring stopped suddenly. Unnatural, ever-changing, kaleidoscopic blue optics blinked open sleepily, and Megatron forced himself to remember that he was  _ angry,  _ he had a problem with something, and he would NOT let Optimus bat pretty optics at him and make him lose his train of thought. 

"Whatssit," Optimus slurred out, sleep coating his voice and making it two octaves deeper, rolling around to face him and overshooting it, ending with his face buried in the pillow. 

Megatron was  _ angry,  _ he was ANGRY, and- "You were snoring in your sleep again, love." Primus  _ damnit _ . 

"Well, that's just because you're so far away from me," Optimus whined, and Megatron was so glad the Prime was not awake enough to register the enormous amount of love coming from him pouring over their bond. 

Outwardly he rolled his optics, "That's not how snoring works."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do!"

Optimus reached out and sleepily thudded a hand down on Megatron's, tugging him closer, optics already shut, "Well, prove it, then. Come here."

Grumbling, Megatron shifted closer and against his will, melted into the berth at the warmth emanating from the other's frame. "You're always so cold," Optimus muttered in his audials, pressing a warm leg between Megatron's thighs, and gripping at his back with his servos, digits slipping against them, clumsy from recharge. 

Megatron sighed, just. Just  _ looking.  _ And then when the emotion in his spark grew too much for him to just  _ look _ , he reached out and traced a line down the other's nasal ridge, over his cheekbones, ghosting them over his closed optics, feeling his scarred lips. Optimus was just so beautiful and so  _ bright _ and  _ good _ and made so many mistakes and never let them take his hope, and was  _ kind _ and caring and loving and still mischievous and teasing and fun and- 

"I love you," Megatron whispered to him, the world silent and dark, with only the sparse moonslight from outside falling on Optimus' face enough to be seen. Like it mattered- Megatron would never be able to forget how he looked, not in billions of years. 

Optimus didn't remind him of grand things- like stars or supernovas. Not anymore. Now, Megatron knew, Optimus was made from the little kindnesses- asking a friend what was wrong, remembering someone's favourite drink, going to help a stranger up when they fell- all of those little things was what made up the Prime of Hope, and Megatron would never understand why people thought they were the weakest of the Thirteen. 

But it went beyond that. He was in love with Orion as well, the person behind the Prime, the one who was willing to take on anyone who hurt others, no matter how badly he would lose, the one who liked sour candies and dirt from organic planets and a billion souls who he had never met. 

The curtain of their hotel room flapped suddenly in the wind and Megatron tensed up and then relaxed. (They could never be too careful, especially in a city neither of them had stepped foot in before. )

He looked back at Optimus, who hadn't moved. Even if his paranoia was lesser than Megatron's, battle stations still pinged him at the littlest things after millenia of war the same as any other, and he still slept with his back towards the window and door, trusting Megatron to protect him. 

Megatron's spark swirled in his chassis, and on impulse, he let it out, transforming his plates back as quietly as he could. Tendrils of blue energy seeped out and gently caressed his sleeping conjunx, mapping out Optimus' frame with his soul. Not like it mattered, again. Optimus- what was that line he'd quoted once? If people dusted Megatron's soul for fingerprints, they'd only find his. 

Optics- turquoise-coloured now- onlined again, crinkling at the sides as Optimus smiled. He eyed a sparklight calmly and then ever so lightly tilted his head to kiss it. 

Megatron burned, spark glowing brighter, lighting up the room. The sparklight soared happily around Optimus with the others and then zoomed in and booped him on the nose. His conjunx scrunched up his face and Megatron laughed breathlessly, overwhelmed. 

Optimus smiled and chuckled with him, trying to shift closer for a kiss. Megatron obliged, forcefully pushing down the fear that was trying to creep up in him and make him shut up his chest plates. 

He pushed it down and kissed his conjunx with his spark bared, trying to show Optimus how much he adored him, the words escaping him whenever the other was awake. How ironic- the one time he desperately needed them, they wouldn't come. 

Optimus pulled back and then nuzzled in until their faces were smushed together and breathed out, “I love you too. Now, sleep, conjunx mine. ”

Megatron sighed, pulled Optimus closer, and after one last glance that he couldn’t resist stealing, shut off his optics and did just that.


End file.
